


Already Married

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: BAMF Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: ‘’But otou-san, I’m already married!’’





	Already Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morcai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/gifts), [Angelic_Xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/gifts).



‘’But otou-san, I’m already married!’’

A silence descended upon the hospital room. Asuna’s father stared at her in askance, mouth hanging open about a centimetre; His expression was closer to ‘’flabbergasted,’’ than ‘’startled’’. For one who might want to know what the great difference between the two was: it was about the same difference as jumping from a stairstep and landing light on your feet was to falling off a creaky rope bridge into the dark deep abyss of the ravine below.

Asuna shook her head in a matter that came across rather bird-like, with how thin she still was after finally being freed of the Nerve Gear. ‘’Didn’t Kirito tell you?’’

‘’Ki-Kirito?’’                              

‘’She means me, Yuuki-san,’’ Kirito shuffled on the hard plastic chair, eyeing her father uneasily. ‘’Kirito is my screen name.’’

‘’Anyway,’’ Asuna sat up straight, flicking her hair behind her shoulder, looking down upon them imperiously. An empress in her seat, rather than a girl in a hospital bed. Her bones were clearly visible underneath her skin, and yet none would have dared to question her strength at that moment. ‘’Any marriage contracts would be null and void since I have long been married to Kirito-kun!’’

It was previously thought to be impossible to look more flabbergasted, but the Yuuki family had a shared trait of pushing boundaries, and Asuna’s father’s expression at the moment was no exception. He was positively _gaping_ at his daughter. ‘’Asuna-‘’

She cut him off with a dangerous glint in her eyes. ‘’Don’t you agree he suits me _much_ better than the assaulter that was arrested in the parking lot last night? The mere fact that you thought you could bind me to something _I did not approve of while I was asleep_ and could not consent… Otou-san, you are extremely lucky I love you.’’

Her father removed his handkerchief from his chest pocket, dabbing at the sweat beading on his forehead with quick, jerky movements. He was sweating bullets. ‘’But Asuna, darling, a game marriage isn’t applicable in the _real_ world.’’

Asuna narrowed her eyes. Kirito flinched away, shuddering at even the thought of what it must be to be under the full brunt of that draconic gaze. Asuna’s father was not in the best place right now.

‘’Marriage, otou-san, means _fuck all,’’_ – her father gasped at the crude language- ‘’if you don’t believe in it in the first place!’’ Asuna slammed her fist down.

‘’But sweetheart, your mother-‘’

‘’You tell that to your granddaughter, otou-san!’’

‘’G-Granddaughter?’’ This was too much. Yuuki Shouzou dropped his handkerchief, swayed and slid off his chair in a dead faint, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Asuna huffed. ‘’He should’ve thought twice before crossing me!’’

Kirito laughed. ‘’Yes, dear.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morcai and Xia for suffering through SAO discussions with me :3
> 
> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
